


Kissing something that shouldn`t be kissed.

by Kakashisith



Series: The killer-life [1]
Category: House of 1000 Corpses (Movies)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Breathplay, Explicit Language, F/M, Injury, Knifeplay, Step-Sibling Incest, Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashisith/pseuds/Kakashisith
Summary: When Otis gets injured and comes for Baby to ask for help, she becomes turned on.
Relationships: Otis B. Driftwood/Baby Firefly
Series: The killer-life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596301
Kudos: 8
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	Kissing something that shouldn`t be kissed.

"Motherfucker!"  
A tall man with dark-blond hair and brownish beard was slowly walking along a dusty road. His steps were slow and shoulders hung down, like a man who was either tired or had been beaten...or injured.  
He slowed down to make the road last longer. When he walked, blood was marking his way. But the man didn`t seem to care much. In his left hand, he was holding a knife, covered with drying blood.  
The man touched a dripping wound on his shoulder. A paroxysm of agony triggered a guttural cry from him. The most prominent of scars travelled from his shoulders to his wrists. Those scars would remain with him until the day he died.  
Another deep wound was sliced in the flesh of his upper right arm. It's heavily oozing out blood and there's a bluish-purple bruise forming around it. He lightly pressed his index finger against the center of the cut and sucked in a sharp breath as the pain spiraled all across his body. Colorful spots contoured the sides of his eyes and he had to bite his lip from the pain of it all.  
"Motherfucker!"  
He didn`t know, how long he had walked down the dusty road, but now he begun to see familiar places. Finally... he was close to his hideout, his den, his home.  
There was a small town, almost like abandoned, but for those who knew the place, it was home, sweet home. As he approached the town, it was immediately evident that something was wrong. Despite the lateness of the house, there should still be lights shining through the windows and the saloon should still be doing a brisk business. Instead, the town lied under a blanket of silence and the only light seemed to be coming from fires burning beyond its southern border.  
On occasion a deer would gallop through the streets or a bird alight on the tall black lampposts, but other than that the only noise was the wind.  
It was sunset, when the man arrived home. He opened a wooden door and tried to move inside as quietly as he could.  
It seemed, that everybody had fallen asleep in the house.  
Everyone except for one. A small feminime figure came out from the darkness. She was a beautiful blonde. Her skin was almost without pigment and her hair the most pale blonde possible, each strand almost translucent when seen on its own.  
She was wearing a top, that once had been white, but now it was kinda dirty and covered with brownish stains. Worn and torn jeans covered her legs, her laced up calf high boots were caked with dried and harden mud.  
Dark circles laid beneath her cold gun metal eyes, dark kohl eyeliner lined her upper lids, which was smudged from either sleep or rubbing her eyes.  
"I was worried about you, Otis," she said with concern in her voice. Worried eyes moved over the man`s muscular body.  
"I got some wounds..."  
"Let me see,"the blonde woman ordered, forcing the tall man into her private bedroom. "I gonna fix you."  
Otis wasn`t sure about, what Baby Firefly ment by that, but he didn`t protest. He was tired. Baby moved to the door and shut it, while Otis looked her questioningly in the eyes.  
Leaning into Otis, whispering so quietly it was almost unaudible, Baby purred:" You smell so good..."  
Something clicked in Otis` mind, the smell of fresh blood turned Baby on... Her gentle hands moved around the wounds, bandaging them carefully. A particulary rough kiss was placed on Otis` neck, followed by a harsh yet loving bite that surely would leave a mark. Otis advanced his way towards Baby`s mouth and reached it with a wild open mouth kiss.  
Baby pushed Otis towards the bed and took off her shirt, exposing her beautiful breasts.  
Otis laid his hands around the girl's neck and squeezed to give her a choke, she was surprised, her eyes became round and her lips parted. She was straddling his hips, moving her groin against his hardness.  
Then Baby stood up and helped Otis to remove his jeans, leaving him in just with his boxers. She reached over to her nightstand and took a velvety box with knives.  
"Which one?" she asked, a wicked smile spreading across her face.  
Otis pointed his finger to the middle knife which he knew, was the sharpest one. Though he knew, he would enjoy them all.  
Baby carefully picked up to Otis` collarbone and hovered for a moment. It was six inches of cold steel, while it's handle was ivory, reminding Baby Firefly that the knife had been murderous even in it's making.  
"Tell me you want this,"she purred seductively.  
"Yes, Baby, I want it!" Otis shouted out, losing his patience.  
Baby dragged the knife along the man`s collarbone, light enough to draw thin line of blood from his tanned skin. Then she licked the blood from the knife and from the would, gently sucking. She licked and kissed the knife, like it was some sort of a wicked lollypop or something like that...  
Otis let out a groand and grew harder against Baby`s hips, and panted out a small "enjoy..."to the sexy woman, who was busy tasting his blood.  
Without a word she sliced another wound on his chest. Otis responded with a low moan and Baby swiped her tongue across the fresh wound. Not long after she returned her lips to Otis` open mouth, Otis tasting his own blood on her lips.  
Baby Firwfly leaned back, admiring her handywork before touching Otis underneath his boxers and brought the knife up to make a cut to his ribs, just a scratch. A tiny one.  
"You seem to like me teasing you..."she smirked.  
"Sh...shut...up..."  
Otis moved his body and not too gently bit Baby`s hardened nipple, making the blonde shudder and moan. Then she bit her bottom lip.  
She looked down at Otis, his gaze was dark and piercing, his blue eyes turned almost midnight-black. He placed his hand on her breast and squeezed it tightly, watching the blonde`s face.  
She moaned, and placed her hands to his chest. "Otis, please don`t stop..."she moaned as Otis moved in and kissed her, while grabbing tightly at her hair.  
In a very low and husky voice Otis whispered to aby:"Are you ready for me? Cause I`m very ready for this..."  
All Baby Firefly could do was to nod in responce, cause now she was pushed on her back to the bed, underwear was cut off with the knife Otis had always with him and her legs were pushed apart.  
He grabbed her hips and she could feel his cock at her entrance, almost like asking for permission to enter. Without even thinking, she pushed back and took all his massive cock inside her body. They both moaned loudly, Otis pulled himself almost out slowly and slammed back into her tightness.  
She howled and cursed under her breath. But the sensation of his large cock was too good.  
"Baby, you`re so fucking tight, so wet for me..."Otis grunted into her shoulder.  
The look on Otis` face turned her on more as she moved to match his rhytm. Over and over... in and out until they both were on the edge of total bliss.  
"Fuck...Baby..."Otis moaned.  
"Yes... Otis, me too..."and with that they both came undone, screaming like it was the end of the world, Otis shooting his seed deep inside Baby`s body.  
Otis, panting, put his bandaged arms around her body.  
"Otis?" Baby asked, trying to regain her breathing.  
"Yes baby?"  
"Next time I want you to cut me."


End file.
